


Just like a maze

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage Sex, Sex Work, The framing is bad but everything that happens is consensual and wanted, Tumblr Prompt, but not really, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Alphas in rut can be dangerous if unbonded. To deal with this there are Rut Houses, places alphas can go to buy time with an omega to keep them satisfied and under control.Yusuke has been working at one such establishment, at Madarame’s insistence, for years. Ryuji and Akira intend to buy his time in order to use him to get close to his mentor. ...things do not exactly go as planned.





	Just like a maze

**Author's Note:**

> I, got a tumblr prompt about Rut Houses and being total scum class, decided to go with this. And so I give you part 1 of 3, I’m pretty sure, about omega Yusuke the less than enthused Rut House worker and Ryuji and Akira who honestly didn’t mean to actually have sex with him but are totally going to have sex with him. ;) 
> 
> Warnings at the end

 

Yusuke had been booked by alpha pairs, and even larger parties a few times (usually younger alphas who happened to have synced cycles and couldn’t afford time without pooling their money together), before so he thought nothing of it when he was informed of the situation. In most cases it was an alpha-alpha couple who couldn’t handle each others ruts without an omega or were prone to going into rut at the same time. Some alpha pairs could manage to keep their other half more or less calm and deal with the knotting and marking, but others were less capable.

Ruts were dangerous for unbound alphas. Alphas got aggressive and possessive, could become violent with startling ease, unless a bond was mellowing them out. It was a problem not just for the alpha, who could hurt themselves, but for everyone around them. In the worst cases alphas had been known to leave their homes and find the nearest omega or beta to satisfy their rut sexually, willing or not, or the nearest alpha to fight with and then force themselves upon them.

In the case of alpha pairs, being unable to bond each other, it was often the latter. The only surefire way to keep an unbound omega calm was to have an omega see to them. Rut Houses were, for alpha pairs, invaluable. A willing omega to act as a go between, for a fee, to provide what was otherwise lacking, without issue and with full government support, as opposed to something unsavory like ‘prostitution’. It wasn’t shameful for alphas to visit some Rut House; rather it was seen as good citizenship.

It was preventing a potential public hazard before it could happen.

It would have been nice if people were son kind to the omegas who provided said service but that wasn’t the case. Yusuke supposed he understood. It was one thing to seek a partner to stop an incident from occurring but another to sleep with multiple alphas for no purpose other than payment. There wasn’t anything noble about it.

Certainly not for Yusuke who had been brought here for the first when he was 12 and newly presented. The madam in charge had seemed hesitant (it wasn’t illegal, any presented omega could work, but most waited until high school at least)  but when Madarame had mentioned that he was a virgin she had changed her mind quickly enough. She’d found a buyer in the time it had taken to take his picture and enter him into her system, an older gentlemen who had taken great pleasure in knowing he was the first to touch him. He hadn't been kind, had let him go at the end of the weekend worse for wear and barely understanding what had happened, but Madarame had been proud of him and that was what had mattered most.

And now here he was, four years later, working most weekends and a night or two a week sometimes, at Madarame’s behest. They needed the money and it was only right Yusuke earn his keep after everything the man had done for him over the years. Especially since Yusuke hadn’t painted or drawn anything in…a very long time.

He didn’t see much of his earnings but he didn’t mind.

He thanked the madam, collected the provided supplies and informational folder, and made his way to ‘his’ room. It was nice enough, essentially a small studio apartment  that opened up right into a small sitting area made up of cushions and a low table on tatami mats. A small kitchen stocked with drinks, light snacks, and a few things useful for his jobs. A raised section with a bed, couch, more cushions on the floor, and any other furniture his guests may request (today there was nothing). A door leading to a nice bathroom, dark tile on the floor and walls, marble sink, featuring a shower large enough for a handful of people, a scrubbing station, and a sunken soaking tub.

He showered and cleaned himself appropriately, ridding himself of the sweat and various scents picked up during the day. Alphas generally liked him that way, fresh and with only his own scent on his skin and it was his job to oblige. He dried his hair then braided it loosely, letting it fall over his shoulder, before picking up the folder. Growing his hair out had made him more popular, as had his growth spurt. Less so because it made him tall as it made him thinner, delicate, like alphas liked, and so Madarame made sure he ate and worked out to maintain that look. It was an exercise in control, in never having too much and being quick to act on the occasions where he couldn’t quite help himself. 

He had to be appealing to as many alphas as possible. Long limbed, pale skin the bruised easily, thin wrists, soft smile, willing to cry and beg on command…

He read the profiles while he set up the basics: lube, oils, condoms, a few simple toys. The profiles were both in depth and vague. Names, pictures, dynamic, proof of a clean blood test (usually an indicator of an interest in bareback, but he left the condoms anyway), some information of sexual preferences and needs.

Ryuji, who looked to be about Yusuke’s age or perhaps a bit older. Alpha, of course. Kinks: open. No preference of gender or appearance, though it was noted Yusuke had been specifically requested. Rut oncoming: Yes. Prior ruts: Yes, 3. Experience level: moderate, which usually meant low in someone so young. Control: 5 on a scale of 1 to 10, which meant he was likely telling the truth, or perhaps around a 4. The lower the number the more likely the truth, the higher the more likely the lie, or so Yusuke had come to find. An alpha who claimed perfect control was likely to hurt him, ones who claimed no control more likely to try their best not to.

Akira, again looked to be about his age. Alpha, no kinks of note or physical preferences. Again Yusuke had been asked for but that didn’t mean anything more than they’d looked through the book together and picked him out. Rut oncoming: Yes (a double rut. It was good that he was well rested then) Prior ruts: Yes, 5. Experience: low, which possibly meant low but could mean moderate. Control was marked at 3 originally then scratched out and written in at a 2.

The honesty was always appreciated. He’d once had an alpha mark themselves a 8 only to end up black, blue, bitten so deeply in places he’d been worried about scaring, and unable to walk properly for days after. Yusuke had been quick to have that alpha’s file changed to reflect a 1.

He added cuffs and rope to the pile. In theory for an alpha who felt they couldn’t keep themselves under control but potentially for him, to play the submissive and helpless role better. That was something that seemed to be generally enjoyed by the many alphas he attended to. He considered the other odds and ends, fingers drifting over a thick belt and soft, fur covered mitten, before deciding to just leave the closet open so they could see and pick things for themselves.

He started tea, arranged cookies and small cakes on a tray and placed it on a table, then selected something to wear. They were young, inexperienced, not likely to require much visually to get them going and might not appreciate anything too elaborate. When he’d begun doing this, as a tearful pre-teen trying to do what his guardian required of him, he’d been terrible at reading his guests and figuring out what they needed unless explicitly told, and even then he’d often fallen short. He was better now, at the physical things at least.

His conversation skills were still rated fairly low and he’d had a few guests add him to their blacklist because he was ‘weird’. But for the most part no one wanted to talk to him much, unless it was to order him into position, shout at him, or praise his body.

A simple dark blue robe, short enough to be sexy but also teasing as it covered everything that should be covered, that looked almost bruise colored against his skin. White underwear, lacy with sweet little blue bows in the front and back. They helped hold the small plug he worked into himself in place. He settled on navy blue leather collar, with the bare minimum thickness and width to keep his mating glands protected but not so much so as to not still appear ‘cute’, and a small silver heart shaped lock to keep it in place. The key went into the small safe in the bottom of the closet, along with his personal items. 

He was setting up the bathroom, hanging towels that complemented the dark tile (He brought his own, finding the plain white the Rut House provided not just rough to the touch but rather uninspired) and selecting candles and complimentary body wash when the harsh sound of the door buzzer filled his room. He took a moment to look himself over, tapped a soft pink gloss onto his lips, then went to let his guests in.

He made a few quick determinations when he opened the door for them. They were both nervous, obvious first timers, and were as young as he’d thought. High school probably, possible a year or two into college. The blond had a certain lean, shadowed look to his eyes, stood hunched over, and went red when he laid eyes on Yusuke. The other, the admitted 2 in terms of control, was even more mild mannered in person than in his profile picture. Glasses, curly hair, a very kind face, also blushing.

The blond stood slightly in front of the other but was leaning towards him just so; the dark haired one was the leader. They were both attractive, which was always nice. The blond more on the ‘scruffy but handsome side’ and the other more ‘pretty’, a rare trait in alphas.

The both smelled of rut; he gave it a few hours, a day at most, before they were fully into it. They’d booked him for the weekend (He wondered how they had the money for such a thing. This wasn’t the nicest of Rut Houses, certainly, and Yusuke wasn’t the highest priced omega but he also wasn’t so cheap he’d think two high schoolers would be willing to pay for a whole weekend in his company) so there would be plenty of time to get them through their ruts comfortably.

Yusuke stepped to the side and waved them in. “Welcome, Alphas. Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I was making tea but I have coffee, water, or juice if you’re prefer.”

—

Akira frowned at the door, painted a glossy blue and boasting a small metal nameplate with ‘Fox’ engraved  on it. All the doors on this level had nameplates like that, screwed into the door instead of room numbers, but the ones of the first floor had all had temporary nameplates with cards that could be slid in and out.

How long had their target been working here in order to have his own fancy nameplate?

Yusuke Kitagawa, high school student, protege to their ultimate target, Madarame, and Rut House worker. They needed a way to get close to Madarame and after some recon it had seemed that Yusuke, and the Rut House, were the way to do it. They’d found the omega had a palace of his own, what looked like a simple apartment building outside but was a strange maze like place made of dripping paints and drawn hallways that shifted, smudged, and disappeared as if erased, on the inside. They couldn’t get anywhere in there, couldn’t begin to locate the treasure room. Morgana had, after a few fruitless attempts, declared Yusuke ‘hopelessly guarded and twisted up inside’ (which seemed a little harsh) then suggested they deal with Yusuke directly, get him to ‘let down his walls’, find out what had him so messed up, and hope all of that translated to opening up the maze.

There had been some debate about how to do that. Ann hadn’t been a fan of the ‘book a weekend in a Rut House’ idea and Ryuji had whined about spending the money but in the end it seemed like the best way to get it done. Of course that had meant actually being in rut but they’d been lucky in that he and Ryuji were both both close to it.

The plan was to figure out what they needed to figure out, help Ann and Morgana find a path in Yusuke’s palace, and then get out before their actual ruts hit.

“So. We’re really not having sex with him?” Ryuji asked, finger poised above the buzzer. Akira stared at his boyfriend wordlessly. “Don’t look at me like that. We could have gone back to that buffet twice for what this cost.”

He grumbled something else, too low for Akira to pick up, and pressed the buzzer. It took a minute for the door to open up for them and when it did Akira found the greeting he’d been practicing (in hopes of getting started on the right foot) dying in his mouth.

They’d seen Yusuke before, from an acceptable distance so as not to get picked up for stalking, and Akira had been willing to admit that the omega was cute when Ryuji had questioned him. Up close however was something different completely; dark hair done in a haphazard braid, loose strands framing his face and almost hiding away one of his soft gray eyes, lips quirking up into a smile. His collar was so dark it was nearly black, stark against his throat, and his robe robe was the same near black, contrasting with his skin, and showed a hint of collarbone and shoulder where it started to slip on one side, and looked to be just long enough to cover his backside, maybe. It left his legs, long and thin but nice, shapely, bare and on display. And he smelled…god, he smelled of omega and nothing else, clean and sweet. It all came together to be…a little bit overwhelming.

It might have just been his rut talking but he hoped not. He had a day, at least, he shouldn’t be so far gone as to be struck speechless by a pretty omega.

“Welcome, Alphas.” The emphasis on the word made Akira shiver. A look at Ryuji found him pink all the way to the tips of his ears.

This might not have been a good idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey dark. Yusuke is kind of desensitized to it all so not as dark as it could be, but mentions of underage sex, child sexual abuse, non-con, dub-con, injury, implied disorderd eating,.collaring, sex toys...there's a lot. Yusuke has had a tough time, not that he seems fully cognizant of it at this stage.


End file.
